A New Penguin in the Zoo
by PoMlovah611
Summary: A female penguin named Lani stumbles over our fair zoo and meets a certain smart penguin who takes her into their secret HQ. Lani has to pretend to be a new resident of the zoo, knowing Kowalski from her past. Will they get away with it or will that lie be found out? If it will, what will happen? Find out and READ ON! (Rated K for now but rating will go up if necessary.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so this is practically just a random RP mess that I decided to make into a story..**_

_**I'm very active in my RP's lately that's why I'm not updating.**_

_**You can PM me if you really want me to update... X3**_

_**LANI IS NOT MY OWN OC. SHE BELONGS TO THE ADMIN BEHIND THE ACCOUNT, O-LANI-O**_

_**Credit goes to me, and my friend in DeviantArt, o-Lani-o. **_

_**Search her if you want.**_

_**(SHE'S A BEAUTIFUL PENGUIN BTW... O/O)**_

**A NEW PENGUIN IN THE ZOO**

**CHAPTER 1**

Lani kept moving and moving through the park, exhausted, the hot sunbeam got through her feathers, which brought the female penguin to sweating. "... sooooo hoooot- ... why must that be so hot today!?" The turquoise green-eyed girl rested for a short time under a large tree, sighing, for cool down a bit. How long has it already been since Officer X was chasing after the poor little female, just wishing to be finally on a safe place, and trying to forget all the bad things.

Lani was hungry, and thirsty. Her eyes darted around the area in where she was, trying to find some place for rest, and maybe some Food as well. Then finally, her eyes caught the sight of a Zoo, not to far away, the Central Park Zoo.

"... Ohhhh thank Mother Nature! _Finally_ a place that looks pretty appealing!" With new hope, the penguin didn't hesitate and began to rush through the area with a hush slide on her stomach.

Another penguin, taller than the rest known to live in the zoo, sat on top of the clock tower - his guard post for the day - and saw the female penguin coming.

"Woah woah woah, who's this?"

Kowalski narrowed his eyes and jumped down, right in front of the gate.

"Stop right there!" he ordered.

Lani kept sliding, like no one was standing between her and the Zoo, hoping she would find some food. But then, it happened. Someone else was blocking her way, and she kinda got frightened. Lani stood up and her eyes studying the appearence of him. A penguin.

"... uhm- .. hello there" The female spoke calm and friendly. There was no other way that this penguin just came from the Zoo.

"...And who are you, miss?"

".. I'm Lani, seriously not from here..." She said. " May I ask why are you standing like a 'bodyguard' of the Zoo in front of me?"

"You may call me Kowalski. I am one of the four penguin commandoes that reside here. It's our job to protect the zoo from threats and or strangers that may or may not be spies of our enemies... and you, ma'am, are a stranger... to me at least... state your business here, miss."

"... Penguin ... commandoes!?" Lani looked pretty confused "... Seriously, do I look like who wants to hurt, or spy on someone!?" She crossed her flippers " I'm just lost... and being chased by someone long time ago..." She sighed.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kowalski paused then eyed her features. "Th-then again. If you're being chased... I guess I could bring you in..." Kowalski said, putting a flipper on her shoulder and leading her in.

Lani slightly nodded, relieved that he let her in. She wasn't lying at all. But maybe she was not _'that'_ safe yet. The one who's chasing after her so Long could may near already, or not… who knows? "... Have you ever heard about someone who's called, Officer X? .." Lani kinda looked worried.

"Officer X? The animal control psycho? He's after us as well. But he only catches us if we're out of our habitat and or the zoo. We avoid him most of the time. Is he the one after you? If he is, best you blend in with us in the meantime, hm?"

"Well .. I really don't know what he wants from me .. maybe because of I'm Born in the captivity of him. Looks like he has a extreme condition to eliminate the penguins.." Lani slightly shivered about the thinking ".. I really don't want to think about this... it's just... _crazy_!"

"Yeah, like I said.. he's a _psycho_. Now c'mon. The guys are out and I was left to guard the zoo. So you can step into our HQ for a while." Kowalski said, flipping over the railings surrounding the penguin habitat, landing on the fake island then waiting for Lani to do the same.

Lani watched what he was doing. She wasn't really quiet sure about this "... Are you are sure about this? I don't want you, or both of us gettin in trouble if they get back.." The day was going pretty, pretty weird for the female. Slowly she jumped over the railing surrounding and landed onto the fake Island.

"I was watching the gate for their return until you came. I'm sure they're not back yet. And they'll be back after a long time. So you're welcome here." Kowalski said, pushing the fish bowl out of its place, revealing a hatch underneath it. "Ladies first!" the braniac said, extending a flipper toward the hatch.

She slightly giggled and slowly stepped onto the ladder. "Thank you" She looked at him with a slight smile before entering the HQ.

Kowalski jumped down after her, closing the hatch behind him.

"So what do you think? Do you think you'll be okay here?" he asked.

"I really hope so.." After Lani got onto the ground, she looked back at him. Their _'home'_ looked pretty safe, but was it safe enough? Lani looked around, kinda surprised about this new place "...nice place …and …not cleaned up…" She chuckled.

Kowalski rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, cleaning day is any day soon so we'll be cleaning soon I guess." he then headed towards a metal door in the side.

Lani watched him ".. uhm ... where are you going now?" She looked confused, and not quite sure about what to do now.

"I just remembered I had to fix some of our weapons and gadgetry. My lab's over here..." he paused. "Are you hungry? Or do you need anything?"

Her eyes kinda widened, but not in a frightened way "Did you said, Lab?" She crossed her flippers with a smirk "…tzz- .. that says all .. scientist!" Suddenly, her eyes widened again, her stomach begun to crying for Food.

"Well the lab's my thing. The others just do whatever they want... Ah, so you _are_ hungry. Let me get you something to eat..." Kowalski then rushed to their refrigerator and grabbed a plate of fish. "How's this?"

Lani looked down at the plate of fish, and looked back up at him ".. yeah, it's good!" She slowly took the plate "Thanks.. that would fill my stomach again .." She smiled a bit, and put the plate onto the table and began to eat slowly.

Kowalski chuckled. "No need for politeness and manners, Lani. If you're really hungry, you can chow right down. I don't mind." Kowalski then grabbed a can of sardines from the refrigerator and gulped it down.

Her eyes kinda widened a Little "... okay ..." Suddenly, she took the plate and all fishes were making their way down through her throat with a gulp. She kinda sighed relieved "... that was good! My first real Food months ago..."

"Wait… you haven't had real food in _months_?"

"Yeah ... like fish and that stuff... Penguin Food .." She shrugged, kinda confused now about her saying. "My last good food was as was months ago… with Doris fishing in the ocean."

"D-Do-_Doris_!?" Kowalski looked at Lani, surprised.

Lani put her right flipper onto the table, leaning her head against it, and looked back at him "... you do know her? .."

"Of course I know her! But _you_ know her!?" Kowalski jumped and grinned at her.

".. yeah .." Lani but didn't looked really happy about this ".. She is ... no... she **_was_** my best friend .." Lani looked down onto the table.

"_W-was?"_

".. yeah... was .." Lani slightly frowned. ".. I still can't believe what she just did. I mean .. we were like sisters! Going through big and small ya know? We did everything together, and we swore that NOTHING would rip us apart!" She sighed "…guess I thought wrong .. she began to replace me .."

"R-r-replace?"

Lani slowly took from nowhere out a Picture, and put in on the table ".. because of her! .." She frowned and looked away with closed eyes. Onto the Picture was Doris to see, with another dolphin Girl. ".. guess I wasn't good enough as friend for her..."

"I used to be friends with Doris too! Then when I asked her to be my girlfriend she just..." Kowalski sniffed. "Gave me the... 'let's just be friends' talk..."

She looked back at him, then back down "... I'm sorry for you.. but she never had told me something about you.." Lani looked confused. ".. I .. r-really hate her for this, but, I miss the old times with her the same time .."

"Nor did she tell me anything about _you_... I really want to make her see that I'm good enough for her but I always fail. I have received the same series of talks sixteen and a half times... _I couldn't hear the rest over my sobbing_... Wow... I can't believe you actually know Doris!"

"I guess I know what the Problem is.." She looked at him ".. Maybe because of you two are different species's. That wouldn't exactly work. Maybe that's from her sight. I don't know" Lani shrugged. ".. yeah, so either I've tried a lot of times to being having contact with her ... but always failed it ..."

"She's had a lot of boyfriends and so far _none_ of them are the same species as she! She even had a manatee as a boyfriend! and an _octopus_! Am _I _any different!?" Kowalski said, sobbing into his flippers.

Lani blinked a couple of times "... maybe she doesn't like science? .. how I said I don't know!" She sighed.

"Nevermind that... D-do _you_ like Science?" he asked.

"Sure I do!" Lani looked back at him "... but I'm not that smart enough for some random and difficult stuffs... let's just say I'm not a scientist like you" She shrugged.

Kowalski chuckled. "In that case. You wouldn't mind stepping into my lab and helping me with a few eh... simple things?"

She smiled "Of course!... I'd love to!" Lani slowly stood up, following into his lab.

Kowalski hurried to the table in the middle of the lab and examined his broken-down freeze ray. "Here… This doesn't look too hard to fix." he said, tossing it toward Lani.

Lani quickly caught it, putting it down onto the table ".. well .. lets see ..." At first she connect the Fiber-optic with the Electrical conductors, to get the energy of the freeze ray pistol. After she put the green cable, together with the black and blue one into the 3 free plugs to get the electricity.

"Impressive. But you might want to replace that wire over there." Kowalski grinned, pointing at the misplaced wire. "But other than that, you're doing just fine." he smiled at her.

"... oh ..." She looked down onto the wire which was on the wrong place. Embarrassed, Lani scratched her feathered neck with a smile ".. yeah I still have to deal with that science stuff.. but I'm glad about that I _'most of the wires'_ got them on the right place."

"You're doing just fine." Kowalski said before turning to his own work, repairing Rico's bazooka.

Soon Lani finished with her work. She took it into her flippers "Okay then! Let's test it Baby!" She intentionally pointed the freeze ray at the male comrade, but didn't shoot yet. "Say cheesecake, Kowalski!" She smirked.

"GAH! Not on me!" Kowalski shrieked ducking for cover.

Lani begun laughing, pointing the weapon away from him "... just kidding!" She smirked ".. Haha you should've seen your face! Hahah!"

"Hmph..." Kowalski grunted, crossing his flippers. "…But go ahead and test it on that trash bin over there. Kowalski said, pointing his beak at the trash bin.

"Okay.. as you wish." She smirked, and pointed the weapon at the trash bin. Slowly she pulled on the Trigger and a large, freezing blue laser came out from the gun. The trash bin quickly was frozen. "... Yes .. it works again .."

Kowalski nodded his head. "Go explore these weapons laid out here. See if you can fix them..."

"And what will _you_ d-..." Suddenly, Lani heard something, even it wasn't loud yet. It definitely came from outside. A male voice talking, and only Kowalski knew who's voice it belonged to. Lani's eyes widdened "...oh d-dammit! ... i-is that y-your- ...?"

Kowalski gasped. "Sweet smoked salmon!" Kowalski gasped, slamming the door shut.

"Kowalski? Are you in there?" Skipper's voice said.

"Uuhh, yeah. I'm here. But uh, don't disturb me I am in the middle of something."

"Well can't we see it?"

"No! Eh, no... It's a uh, surprise."

"Alright then."

Kowalski then shot a concerned look at the female penguin with him.

Her eyes just blinked a couple of times, sharing the same worried Expression with him. ".. and what now!?" She whispered at the male penguin, and thought about what they could do.

Suddenly, a Idea popped into her mind how to get out of here without being seen by Kowalski's comrades, AND Kowalski's little _'problem'_. "Hey Kowalski, can you invent a flipper bracelet which I can make me myself invisible for a short time? If I would get out of here I would place down the flipper bracelet on the ground beside the railings surrounding of your enclosure. You take it back from outside and could show it your comrades as the _'new invent of yours'_ for your missions!"

"That would take a long time... and a lot of dangerous tests... that may cause unusual noise that will trigger Skipper's extremely active paranoia... Options, Kowalski... OPTIONS!" Kowalski hissed to himself. He paused then eyed her. "Are you good in acting?" he asked.

Lani paused confused "... in _which_ way of acting do you mean?"

"You're going to act like you're a new resident of the zoo. I know you from my past and you were my lab partner before. Don't do _anything_ that might make my leader think you're a spy. Treat them like... like... commanders... generals... treat them with... respect... Can you do that?"

"... a you crazy? .. I can't do that! What is if they're gonna find out that's all just a really big lie!? Then we're gonna kicked on our rumps!" She looked at him worried "…I mean .. it's really not a bad idea, but, I can't play myself someone who I'm not .."

"I can hack into the zoo's computer and say there are _five_ penguins in the zoo right now if you want..." Kowalski grabbed his smart phone and started punching buttons shown on the screen. "I am positive that they won't find out."

Lani looked pretty nervously about this, but she trusted him "... w-well ... i-if you mean? .." She looked around ".. how's about if I would be sent in a animal transport box as a new member of the Zoo? You could tell your comrades that you'll get a new comrade here, and I would appear in the transport box?"

"And how are you going to pull that off?"

"If you could get on Alice's Computer that she had wrote by 'herself' that a new penguin's going to join the Zoo, she would order the Transport"

"Alright, give me a minute..." Kowalski said, pressing a hidden button under the table.

The wall behind Lani flipped and out came Kowalski's hard drive. "How will you get into the box unnoticed?" he said while typing away.

Lani's eyes at first widdened about the hidden wall which just appeared. Then she sighed. "... well… I crack one side of the box, walk inside and repair it from inside… I know where these animal transport boxes are, but therefore I need to go into the city of course.."

"And how will you get _out_ of here unnoticed?" Kowalski said, not taking his eyes off his work.

"... are you kidding me Kowalski!? ..." She groaned. ".. I'll wait until night if you all are gonna sleeping, then I'll sneak outside ... and let me guess .. it still doesn't makes sense to you uh?" She crossed her flippers with a little frown.

"I'm just making sure I know what you're doing." Kowalski chuckled a bit. "Well that sounds like a plan." he pressed the 'enter' button then spun around. "You are to be shipped here at precisely 0600am. I'll keep the guys away from my lab in the meantime."

"Well .. okay ..." Lani shrugged, hopefully his comrades wouldn't catch her until 0600.

"Light's out is at 1000pm. You can go out a few minutes from that. I'll be awake just in case." Kowalski looked at the wall clock that showed 0600pm. "You have to wait for more than an hour before you can leave."

She sighed ".. well .. better just a few hours than to wait a whole day..." She put a flipper onto the table and looked at the weapons.

"And.. try not to make any noise... I'll go stall them for a while..." Kowalski then pressed the button under the table again and the hard drive disappeared into the wall. Then he rushed out of the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey Kowalski." Skipper greeted. "Where's that surprise of yours?"

"And what is it anyway?" Private asked.

"Uhm, it's still coming. But I assure you, it will be a good surprise for both me and you."

"Uhhuh, yea right." Rico said, looking up from reading the monster truck magazine on his bunk.

"Promise!" Kowalski said, holding his flipper up.

"If you say so, Kowalski." Private then continued fluffing his Lunacorn's tail.

* * *

~~TIME SKIP~~

**0959 hours...**

"Okay boys, arm yourselves for light's out." Skipper said.

"Roger that, Skipper." Kowalski said, grabbing his night cap and lying on his bunk. The others did the same and were soon lying on their bunks, ready for lights out.

**1000 hours, lights out...**

- a voice said and all the lights were turned off automatically.

Kowalski waited until sets of snores from the three other penguins were heard before jumping out of his bunk.

He opened the door to his lab a bit and peeked in. "Lani?" he whispered.

The door opened slowly, but the female didn't heard something, because of she just fell asleep as well. As Kowalski called her Name, she jumped "WHA!? .. what the-!?" Her eyes widdened, and found herself onto a chair, and noticed her head was resting onto the table as she fell asleep. The penguin yawned ".. o-oh yeah .. r-right ..."

"Do you know where to go?" Kowalski asked, making sure.

"Guess..." Lani shrugged, and slowly stood up from the chair. She walked out of the lab, sneaking around and hoped she wouldn't wake up the others. The female slowly stepped onto the ladder and climped outside of the HQ.

The lieutenant poked his head out of the hatch. "I'll see you in the morning, Lani." Kowalski whispered with a smile.

Lani turned her head, looking back at the male penguin ".. I'm not quiet sure if it will be already morning Kowalski, it could take some days too" Lani explained, and turned back. She jumped away out from the fake Island, over the railings surrounding and landed outside of his enclosure. She moved her head for a last ime back to Kowalski, with a smile on her beak ".. thanks for all, Kowalski" With these words, she begun to sliding out from the Zoo.

"Days? No wait-!" Kowalski tried to call out but she had jumped away already. He sighed then watched the female penguin go. When she was out of sight, his eyes darted left and right. _Maybe I should go follow her…_ he decided. Then he got on the island, closed the hatch and slid toward the direction of where Lani disappeared.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**_So guys? _**

**_How was that?_**

**_Please REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_review... X3_**

**_Seriously, please do. :3_**

**_Ohyeah, and do you think Lani and Kowalski should be a pair? O/O_**

**_Give me your opinion.. X3_**

**_GO AND REVIEW NOW! XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I changed the title... XD)**_

_**Again, Lani doesn't belong to me.**_

_**Lani belongs to the admin behind o-Lani-o in deviantArt.**_

_**I like this chapter... X3**_

_**READ ON, BEAUTIFUL READERS!**_

**A NEW PENGUIN IN THE ZOO**

**CHAPTER 2**

The female got already out of the Zoo. It was already pretty cold outside, and the wind blew through her feathered Body. Lani wrapped her flippers around herself, trying to Keep herself warm "…grr- .. n-normally penguins d-d-don't m-mind the c-cold... b-bb-but ...I-I w-asn't Born i-in the a-a-artic! Brr-rr!"

Kowalski peered through the bush he was hiding in and saw Lani shivering in the cold, wishing he could do something for her. He was about the sneak nearer when he accidentally stepped on a twig on the ground and it snapped, catching the attention of the female penguin.

The female heard the cracking of a twig, and quickly turned around. She just could see a shadowed figure, and didn't know it was Kowalski. "... h-hello!? .. W-who's there!" She sounded nervously.

Kowalski gulped but kept still and quiet.

Lani keept looking at the direction where the noise came from. Soon she noticed it was quiet, and shrugged it off ".. well .. maybe just the wind .." She talked to herself and keept moving.

Kowalski sighed in relief then followed her, keeping in the shadows.

Lani felt there was someone who was following her, and keept moving. Suddenly, she dissapeared behind a tree, and climped up onto it quickly, but he couldn't see her like this. On a high branch she waited until the one passed the tree.

"Wha- where did she..." Kowalski shook his head and slid toward the tree she disappeared to.

He stopped in front of the tree and looked around...

The Girl suddenly saw the shadowed figure under the tree, and with a hush and quick jump, the female caught him and pinned him onto the ground with a frown "GOTCH YA STRAN- ... " Suddenly, her eyes widened "... K-Kowalski? ...what the!?"

"GAH!" Kowalski shut his eyes tight as he was pinned down. He slowly opened his eyes. "H-hi, Lani..."

Lani blinked a couple of times, and quickly got off him, wondering "...w-why are you following me!?"

"W-well, I was worried... er... it's cold out and... you said _days..._ I figured you might need some help...?" Kowalski stood up and smiled sheepishly.

"... W-with 'days' I meant not me, I meant with the Transport into the Zoo..." Lani looked at him shrugging.

"I just wanted to make sure that you'd get to your destination without any... disturbances... who knows? Maybe you might run into X..." Kowalski said.

Lani looked at him, then slightly looked away with a kinda worried Expression "... yeah .. maybe you got a Point for this..."

Kowalski nodded. "So I can accompany you?"

"... Well .. I don't mind if you're going to accompany me .. but what about your comrades?" Lani asked.

"Oh they'll be fine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I went out for some fresh air."

".. well then .." The female smiled ".. then let's go!"

"Lead the way." Kowalski said with a friendly smile.

Lani chuckled a Little ".. then follow me comrade .." She smirked and turned around. While they walked throught the park, suddenly Lani heard something. Her head darted around the area. The bushes rustled threatening, but this wasn't the wind, either some animals who could be in the near. Lani took a step back as she heard a evil male giggling Close by, and looked behind if it was Kowalski, but he wasn't doing that.

"Well well well ... what have we here? If it isn't the .._Penguins!_" The male spoke, and this voice was pretty familiar to Lani. She got scared.

Kowalski spun around and put his flippers up defensively. "X..." he murmured.

Suddenly a rope wrapped around the scientist and pulled him.

"Grgh!" Kowalski grunted as he fell flat on his face on the ground. Right above him was the silhouette of a the former animal control agent, Officer X.

"I've finally got you. Now, I can get ma' job back!" the officer grinned at him, holding the rope up and lifting him off the ground.

"AGH! Save yourself, Lani!" Kowalski yelled.

"K-Kowalski!" Lani yelled frightened, watching him dangle in the ropes. The former officer looked at Lani, with a evil grin onto his face. ".. well .. if it isn't my '_favourite, beloved_' one, but guess one of you birds is good enough to show the world that I'm not a Freak!" Lani put her flippers over her beak, definitely fear to see into her eyes ".. L-Let him go! .." She yelled, even the human couldn't understand animals.

"Aww, so you care for this fugitive?" X smirked, taking her squawks as a threat.

"AAAAAUUUURRRGGHHH!" Kowalski screamed as X electrified him with his taser. Then he fell unconscious in the ropes.

"NOOO!" She yelled louder, and begun to growling. Lani was going to attack him, and jumped into the air, but through her reaction after the crazy officer had hurt Kowalski, he knew the female one would try to attack him through revenge. He swung his fist against the little penguin, and without having a way to dodging she got hit, and was sent slamming against a tree painfully. "AGH!" Lani groaned, lying on the ground.

~SMALL TIME SKIP~

Kowalski groaned and held a flipper to his head. He was now in a cage in a moving van.

"L-Lani? Lani!?" Kowalski called, looking around.

"Oh crud." the penguin realised that the female penguin wasn't with him.

Kowalski took out an earpiece from out of nowhere and wore it. "Lani, Lani where are you? LANI!" he shouted into the earpiece.

Meanwhile by the tree of the park, the sound of his voice was heard from a device on her back. "LAANNII!" he shouted.

After some hours, Lani slowly woke up. She groaned painfully and opened her eyes, her sight was pretty blurred up, but the penguin could hear a familiar voice from somewhere "... k-Kowalski? ... n-nngh ..." She put her flipper to her head, rubbing it. The female had some bruises, but the concern over Kowalski hat he might could being hurt was much bigger. ".. K-Kowalski? .. w-where a-are you? .." Her voice was quietly.

"Lani, I put a little device on your back first time we met. One of Skipper's orders whenever a new guy comes to the zoo. It's a good thing I had put that anyway. Listen. I think I'm in the back of X's truck. I suppose he's headed toward the Animal Control Center. Do you know where that is?"

Lani keept groaning quietly ".. y-you .. y-you did .. WHAT TO ME!?" She yelled, but about the yelling she groaned more ".. n-ngh! G-god damnit ..." The female leaned against a tree for support.

"Nevermind that. If I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have contacted you..." Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Anyway, do you know where the Animal Control Center is?"

"... I .. I don't think so .." Lani said unknowing.

"If I give you the address, would that help?"

" I don't know Kowalski! Do I look like a big map!?" Lani yelled, still being mad about her wounds which still did pretty hurt.

Kowalski grunted. "There's a billboard with brochures a few feet from you. I'm sure _that_ has a map."

Lani sighed "... I see what I can do .. okay?" Slowly, Lani begun to walking carefully, and some metres away she really found a billboard with a map. ".. ngh .. hopefully I can find that place .."

"305 Venenatis Avenue." Kowalski said. "You can take the subway to be quicker... AGH!" Kowalski screamed as the truck suddenly stopped and he was thrown forward. "Ugh, I'm fine... I'm fine..." he said.

"Oh thank goodness, a traffic jam..." Kowalski sighed, hearing the annoying horns of the cars outside. "Subway... that's about... somewhere NorthEast of the park."

"Okay okay .. I'm trying to be as quick as I can! Hold out Kowalski!" Lani said, taking the mab and rushed throught the park. Even her wounds still did hurt, the female penguin didn't cared about that right now.

Soon she arrived the City, looking onto the map. ".. hmm - okay .. first left, the right, then again right that straight on. Okay.." Lani took the ways, watching out that the humans didn't noticed her.

"AAh!" Kowalski gasped as the door to the truck opened and X was seen.

"Looks like another traffic jam. But don't think that that'll stop me." X then reached for the cage.

"NO! NOOO!" Kowalski shouted.

"UGh! Shut your beak!" X shook the cage violently.

Kowalski was practically thrown into every inch of the cage before plopping back onto the ground with a groan.

X covered the cage with a black cloth then picked it up and started running through the traffic.

"UUGggghh..." Kowalski groaned in pain.

Lani keept looking around, and finally would the subway. Without to hesitate Lani jumped onto the next Train, and looked at the map. ".. Almost there! In the near should be a jam, hopefully they would be there!" Lani told to herself and keept _riding_ on the Train.

"L-Lani... X is o-on the run... Wh-where are you?" Kowalski asked in a weak voice.

"I-I'm almost there! Please hold on Kowalski!" The voice of him brought her more in worry. ".. Are you okay there? .. I'm coming soon, please s-ay ..gggkkrrruzz.. hold ou- kkrrzzzggg ..." the Connection suddenly vanished.

"Lani? L-Lani!?" Kowalski panicked.

There was no Connection between them anymore. ".. K-Kowalski!? ... h-hey! S-still there? Hello?" Lani's eyes widened "... dammit! The Connection's lost!"

"Lani!" Kowalski tried to call. "Oh shoot. Connection... lost... Must have been the signal from under there... OOGH!" The wind was knocked out of him as the cage fell from X's grip and was stumbling into the road. The black cloth flew out of the cage and Kowalski gasped.

A car was running right at him!

The Train soon stopped, and Lani jumped off, rushing out of the subway. Looking around, she saw the jam, and it wasn't far away from her as Lani noticed the van of X, but a lot of cars were Standing on her way. ".. K-Kowalski! .." She yelled his Name ".. KOWALSKI!" She tried to pass these cars, but she only could pass some of them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kowalski screamed as the car came closer. The scream was loud enough for Lani to hear.

Lani heard the familar screaming, and her eyes widened in fright as she got over the last car ".. KOWALSKI!" And that wasn't all yet. One car was directly rushing towards him. " NOOOO!"

Lani quickly slid over to the cage in where Kowalski was captured. She pushed it aside to save him, and then...

**BOOOOOM!**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Now was that a cliff hanger or what? **_

_**Hah... **_

_**I'd like to thank Aquade, JustAnotherLoneWolf, and ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt**_

_**for reviewing...**_

_**If I get reviews again, I guess i could update..**_

_**I GUESS... **_

_**(Muhahah)**_

_**So REVIEW please**_

_**review...**_

_**Please do review! X3**_

_**THANK YOU...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A PENGUIN NEW TO THE ZOO**

**CHAPTER 3**

"LANI!" Kowalski shouted but it was too late.

The car hit her and her limp body was flung aside.

"LANI! NO! GRAAHh!" Kowalski reached for the lock of the cage, unlocked it and kicked the door open. "LAANI!" Kowalski now had tears in his eyes as he ran for the limp body.

"Lani, Lani wake up... Lani! Oh this is all my fault..." Kowalski sobbed.

Her Body was motionless, her eyes were closed, and she couldn't hear any words anymore. Was she dead? Was that now the end of Lani?

"Lani..." Kowalski rested his head on her and cried. Then he heard thuds. _Heartbeat! _"Lani, Lani! Lani wake up! You're still okay! Lani, Lani..." Kowalski eyed her, looking for any other signs of life.

The female penguin didn't move yet, but it was certain, she _wasn't_ dead! Soon, a slight groan escaped the girl's beak ".. n-nngh- ..." Her eyes slowly opened, her sight was blurred, her groan was very quiet, but still understandable for Kowalski.

"Lani?" Kowalski said, hope stirring up in him.

".. K-Ko- .. K-Kowals-ki?" Her voice was shaking, and she kept groaning in pain. "... w-what .. w-what happened? .." The female whispered.

"Lani you-" Kowalski paused as he saw X running right at them. "I'll explain when we get to where you have to be." He then carried her bridal style. "Where to?"

Lani quickly whimpered in pain as he picked her up, Feeling every wound on her Body. ".. n-nngh-... j-just s-somewhere where are s-safe..."

"Okay, hold on." Kowalski began running toward the subway.

"Come back here, penguin!" X shouted.

The scientist jumped down the stairs going to the subway and soon entered a train. He hid under the seats so that the humans inside wont see them.

X ran toward the door of the train but it closed right before he could reach it.

Lani could hear a slight thump against the Train door, and knew it was Officer X who was now cursing around outside.

"Okay. I think we're safe... for now." Kowalski said, sitting on the floor. He made Lani sit too.

Lani coughed, and looked at the male "... I-I'm glad .. t-that nothing w-worse happened to you .." The female penguin slightly smiled.

"Well _I'm_ glad you didn't suffer worse than I thought! You got hit by a car for pete's sake! It's my fault this all happened. I mean if I didn't suggest that stupid idea to pass you off as a new zoo animal, none of this would have happened!" Kowalski scolded himself.

".. hey .." The female put her flipper on his shoulder ".. it .. it wasn't your fault .. I mean .. none of us knew what was going to happen..." She spoke quietly.

"But I should've known that the streets would be dangerous! stupid _Stupid_ **_STUPID_**!" Kowalski said, softly hitting himself with his flipper.

"Hey hey! Calm down. It's okay..." She looked at him, showing the male comrade an _'it's okay'_ Expression.

Kowalski looked at her and slightly smiled. "Lani... I have a new plan. I'm taking you back to the zoo."

".. n-new plan? .." Now, the female looked slightly confused ".. uhm, what?"

"Skipper would never let a hurt penguin leave the safety of the zoo. Especially not one who saved one of his soldiers. It's a 'never swim alone' world out there. I don't think they would mind if you lived in the zoo." Kowalski grinned.

"..W-well .. we could try it .." Lani looked at him, and tried to stand up, but the wounds she got from the crash brought her back to the ground ".. ouch!" The female groaned painfully.

"Woah, steady there, Lani. We'll get you fixed up, okay?" the male penguin said, eyeing her wounds.

The train suddenly stopped and the door opened. "I guess this is our stop?" Kowalski smiled at her.

Lani nodded slightly about the fixing up Idea, and looked at the signs that were in and outside of the train. "..y-yeah .. that's our stop!" The female bird shared with him the same smile.

Lani put her flipper around Kowalski's shoulder for support and they slid out right before the door closed.

He slowly climbed up the stairs, careful not to hurt Lani.

Then he looked at the sky. The sun was rising.

"Are you sure you can't walk?" Kowalski asked, concerned.

Lani looked down onto her feet, not quite sure about walking. ".. I .. I g-guess I could, but .. it would hurt a-a lot .." The female kept her flippers around him as support for standing.

"Would it help if I carried you all the way?"

"I seriously don't know Kowalski.." The female slightly shrugged ".. but if you want to, then just go ahead.."

Kowalski carried her bridal style and ran toward the zoo.

"Are you okay? Do your wounds hurt?" Kowalski asked, obviously concerned.

".. o-ouch! .." The female slightly whimpered ".. y-yes, of c-course my w-wounds do hurt!.. a-agh- .." She shut her eyes tightly.

"Where is it most painful?"

"A-Almost e-everywhere! .." She tried to hold the whimpers ".. I j-just got c-hit by a c-car ya know!?"

Kowalski sighed and soon reached the gates of the zoo.

He neared the penguin habitat and saw his team through the windows underwater. They were discussing something.

"Skipper! Skipper!" Kowalski shouted.

The penguins seen from the windows immediately jumped onto the fake island. "Kowalski!? Where have you bee- who's that with you and why is she hurt?" a flat-headed penguin asked.

"I'll explain soon. Right now, she needs some help. She just got hit by a car saving me." Kowalski replied.

"Woah, she _saved_ you?" a small, chubby penguin repeated.

Kowalski nodded. "I said, I'll explain later. But now, please attend to her."

A mo-hawked penguin nodded and helped carry Lani over the railings and onto the island. Then they brought her inside.

"A-augh!" The female shouted as they brought her inside, her eyes were shut tightly.

They put Lani on a bed they use for injured civilians. "Okay ma'am, you'll be alright. We're just going to treat your wounds." The flat-headed penguin said.

"But it would help if you fell asleep... That way you can't feel the pain anymore." The young-looking one suggested.

The female looked at everyone, a slight gulp was heard, she said in a shaky voice, ".. oo-okay- ..."

"Just rest." Kowalski said.

"..I-I'll .. t-try .." Lani sounded pretty nervous.

"Or do you want us to give you something to fall asleep?" Kowalski asked.

"Y-yeah .. w-would be better.." Lani looked up at him.

Kowalski pulled out a bottle of liquid. He poured a little into a glass and gave it to her. "Drink this." he instructed.

The female looked down at the bottle. Shakily, she took it with her flipper and quickly drunk it. After this, Lani looked back at him, with a worried expression. ".. I-I'm scared .."

"Everything will be fine, Lani. The effects should kick in any second now." Kowalski said, putting a flipper on her cheek. "You'll be fine..."

Lani kept looking at him, feeling his flipper resting against her cheek, which brought her to blush a little bit. Soon, the female noticed her eyes begun to lower, and started feeling too powerless to move.

"Sleep well." Kowalski said before she finally fell unconscious.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**_There's chapter 3! _**

**_Please Review!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Review…_**

**_PLEASE DO REVIEW!_**

**_X3_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**HERE YOU GO GUYS! CHAPPIE FOUR!**_

**A NEW PENGUIN IN THE ZOO**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Lani? Lani, wake up..." the same voice from before said...

".. n-ngh- ..." The female penguin groaned, slowly waking up from the anesthetic. Her eyes slowly opened, but her sight was blurred. ".. w-where .. w-where am I?" The bird slowly and quietly spoke.

Kowalski put a flipper around her and helped her sit up slowly. "You're still with us in our HQ. We just finished fixing you up. You may be dizzy for a few minutes but it'll wear off."

Lani felt really dizzy for once, slowly sitting up with Kowalski's help. ".. o-oh .. g-gosh I .. I don't feel that good- .." She put a flipper on her forehead.

"You need water? Or anything?" Kowalski asked, standing behind her and the bed and putting both flippers on her shoulders to keep her steady.

Lani didn't replied on his question, she but noticed soon her flippers and her feathered body were wrapped around with bandages. ".. o-oh gosh .. did I have _that_ many .. wounds?" She turned her head and looked at the male comrade.

Kowalski nodded. "You had quite a crash. But you'll be okay once it all heals. For now, you'll just have to stay indoors to avoid any more damage. Now, I don't think you have properly met my comrades. Have you?"

".. n-not really.." Lani raised a eyebrow confused.

"Well, the flat headed penguin over there seated on the table with his mug with fish coffee in it is Skipper, our leader. Next rank is me, second-in-command. Third would be Rico - the penguin in the mo-hawk and the scar across the beak. The cute and young-looking penguin is Private."

Skipper just glanced at her and nodded in greeting. Rico grinned at her when he was mentioned and Private stood up and neared her when _his_ name was heard.

"Hi! Kowalski explained everything. You're lucky Kowalski found you on the street hm?" Private said.

".. Heh- .. nice to meet you all .." Lani looked everyone, especially Private as he asked her something. ".. uh- .. yeah .. actually I'm happy about that." She looked back at the second-in-command with a smile.

Kowalski grinned. "I almost got hit but you saved me. I guess I owe you a thank you."

".. nothing to thank for this .." She keept her smile ".. uhm- .. one question. How long will it need until my wounds are actually healed?"

"Well, most of your wounds will heal by tomorrow morning but your major wounds will heal in a few days. But you'll still be able to waddle and talk just like a normal penguin. Just try not to hurt yourself." Kowalski replied.

"... and I've thought my wounds would be more worse- .. but I'm glad they aren't .." Lani sighed reliefed.

"HOWEVER... I advise you to stay off that foot of yours as much as possible. It was sprained and I don't want it to be sprained again." Kowalski advised, pointing at her right foot.

".. Hey! It wasn't my fault that I got _that_ many wounds!" She carefully crossed her bandaged flippers over her chest.

"I know... But still I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are."

The female rolled her eyes ".. nevermind .. I'm just glad that nothing worse happened to you .." She begun to smile slightly.

"Ditto, Lani." Kowalski lowered his eyelids at her then soon realised he was staring at her that way. He then shook his head and grinned sheepishly at her, blushing.

"Anyways.." Lani then looked back at the others ".. So… Kowalski told me you guys are some kind of _'penguin commandoes'_?"

Private nodded. "Mhm! We protect the zoo and or the world!" he clapped his flippers.

Lani chuckled ".. Ah I see! I've already thought about that." She smiled.

"Uhh, Skippah, is she part of the team now?" Private asked his leader.

"Well that depends, Private. If she succeeds in the training I will give to her once she's all better, then she will be..." Skipper replied.

".. Uhm- .. well right now I can't do any 'training'.." Lani looked at Skipper, kinda confused about the plan.

"Once you're all better, you can." Skipper smirked at her.

Lani blinked a couple of times ".. b-but not _right now_, right?"

"Of course not now, cadet. Look at your condition. Do you think you're battle ready?" Skipper asked.

"... no ..." Lani cleaned her throat by his reply.

Skipper nodded. "Well, I'm going to go for a walk. Rico, I'll need my tape-recorder." the leader extended his flipper at the scarred penguin.

Rico giggled then hawked up a tape recorder. He gave it to Skipper.

"Thanks." Skipper smiled then ran up the ladder.

Suddenly, Lani's eyes widened as she saw one of Skipper's comrade was just spewing something out from his belly. "... wwwhhaaat the- ..." Lani's eyes keept blinking.

Rico giggled. "Wha? Ya dunn no I c'n do di'?"

Kowalski chuckled at the female's confusion. "Allow me to translate." he cleared his throat. "What? You didn't know I can do this?"

Lani kept blinking, kinda creeped out and looked at Kowalski with that Expression "... Is that supposed to be NORMAL?"

Kowalski chuckled. "To Rico, yes. He has that special ability. On missions, he carries our gadgets and weapons."

"... w-what!? ..." Lani's voice raised a bit, still creeped out. "... what the- .. I thought we penguins can only regurgitate fish"

"It's what makes him special to this team. Don't ask me how that happens. Believe me, I've been there. I was coated in marshmallow and I looked like a cat due to the trail of sugar and marshmallow goo on my tail and some candy on my head. He ate me and spewed me out. But I still haven't found a logical explanation on how all those things fit there." Kowalski laughed.

"Eh what!? Y-you was coated in marshmallow which brought you to look like a cat!? Seriously!?" Lani suddenly begun to laughing.

"We were in the factory! It wasn't my fault! Rico is addicted to those marsh-meow-meow things. He gets too hyper." Kowalski said.

"MARS MEOW MEOWS!?" Rico looked around wildly when the name of the candy was mentioned. "WHEERRE!?"

"AAAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHA!" Lani couldn't stop herself from laughing, she fell onto the ground and slammed her flippers against the floor.

Kowalski blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, haha very funny..." he rolled his eyes.

The first tears appeared into her eyes from laughing, then she took a deep breath and stopped laughing. Lani then looked back at Kowalski, a little quiet Moment appeared in the room, and suddenly.

"... PFFFFAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAH! OH GOOSH AAHAHAHAHA!" She begun to laugh again.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "Alright! Alright! It's funny... don't over-laugh yourself. You're gonna hurt yourself."

Soon, Lani finally finished to having fun. Wiping away a tear, she sighed deeply. ".. Oh gosh you guys are so hilarious!"

"Oh yeah? You should've seen Kowalski when he thought no one was watching and I wandered into the room to find him- OOGH!" Private grunted after being slapped by Kowalski. "Er... never mind..." Private said, giggling.

"To find him ... what?" The female got curiously and crossed her flippers over her chest, smirking.

"No! No! I wasn't doing anything!" Kowalski shook his head rapidly.

"C-mon! Tell me!" She kept being curious.

"No! You shouldn't know!" Kowalski shrieked.

"I KNO!" Rico exclaimed.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kowalski growled.

"Why shouldn't I know that!?" Lani looked confused "What is it!?"

Rico raised his flipper, indicating he knew. Despite the glare his lieutenant shot at him, he began to mimic what he had seen.

"Diz one go ou' ta all da fiiin chick'n ladies pu' down da' chick'n ffee! Cuz' I go' wat ya need! Da K'walski!" He sang, dancing horribly.

"I DID NOT DANCE OR SING 'THE KOWALSKI'!" Kowalski suddenly denied, ignoring the request.

"Yeah ya did." Rico said, not stopping his dancing.

"GGRRHH..." Kowalski growled.

Lani begun to chuckling while she watched Rico like this.

Kowalski sighed. "You can stop now, Rico."

Rico stopped wiggling his tail at them. "Okay..." he said.

"You really danced like this Kowalski?" Lani asked, still chuckling.

Kowalski nodded, blushing.

"Haha awww!" She laughed slightly.

"It isn't cute.. and it isn't funny... I was able to distract a chicken with the awesome power of rational prediction with that." Kowalski crossed his flippers.

"mmmmhmmmmm suuure- ..." She smirked, her flippers kept their place, crossed over her chest.

"It isn't!" Kowalski defended, scowling.

"Aww c-mon .. don't be like that now .." Lani came closer to him, hugging him lovely.

Kowalski blushed. "Okay okay." he smiled.

"Hehe, you're so fun to have around, Lani. I _do_ hope the zoo won't mind another penguin staying with us." Private said.

"Yeah , I really hope so too, Private! I really like this place!" She smiled down at him.

"You do?" Private asked, hopefully.

"Sure! Why not?" She replied to Private.

"Well, we have quite a few enemies... and having a new member would be risky... I remember _my_ first time... A few days after I started training, I got captured..." Private rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I really _don't_ know how _that_ feels..." Lani looked at Kowalski with an unamused Expression, remembering what happened on _her_ first day here.

Kowalski grinned at her nervously and chuckled a bit.

"Oh well - what are we gonna do today?" The female asked everyone.

"Well, since you're confined to HQ because of your condition, we can't give you a tour. But we will, soon." Private said.

"Okay…" Lani smiled. "Can't wait."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Chapter 4's done… (so is chapter 5 and 6... teehee...)_**

**_Okay! So please do review._**

**_The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Review!_**

**_ReViEw! XD_**


End file.
